Gotico Ocaso
by Derekhot
Summary: ¿Un muchacho enamorado de dracula? Es posible esto... Una historia llena de romance un poco sombrio y aparte gay
1. Chapter 1

Gótico Ocaso

Gótico Ocaso

Sabia que no me quería heredar esa maldición que el por miles de años llevaba, ¿Por qué no lo hacia? Tal vez ¿porque no era lo suficiente digno de llevar con esa carga? o ¿Por qué de verdad me amaba? Aunque quisiera quedarme a su lado, el tenia que irse, aunque su corazón me perteneciera, su naturaleza le marcaba que la noche era su madre, su cuidadora y con quien siempre debía estar, solo entre las sombras y el silencio. Así era el.

Entraba a mi primer año de preparatoria, sensación extraña, volver a conocer gente. La primera semana solo mis compañeros de clase fueron, transcurrida esta, se nos unieron los alumnos de los demás grados.

Me gusta la compañía, pero a veces prefiero la soledad y pasarla con un buen libro. Entre mi pequeña biblioteca halle un libro que hacia meses que quería leer Drácula de Bram Stoker. Lo leía en las noches, para que la adrenalina fluyera al leerlo, aunque me inquietaba, ya que el parque estaba en completo silencio. Cualquier ruido me alarmaba.

Había una gran tumba, más señorial que las demás.

Era enorme y de nobles proporciones.

En ella había grabado una sola palabra:

Drácula

Era un fragmento de mi libro, era lo que estaba leyendo, pero alguien había dicho las mismas palabras en voz alta. Alguien estaba junto conmigo en el parque. Me levante de mi banca.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Grite asustado. Una voz entré grave y elegante, me contesto

- No es muy noche, para que un jovencito este leyendo solo en medio de la oscuridad, aparte de estar leyendo Drácula.- Un muchacho salio de entre la oscuridad, era mucho mas grande que yo, con un pelo chino corto, un cuerpo musculoso sin ir a los excesos y era todo lo que podía ver ya que la luz de la luna no me favorecía mucho, pero sentía como clavaba su mirada en mis ojos.

- La verdad a ti no te afecta en nada, ni te importa-dije a la defensiva.

- Es muy cierto, pero que tal si llegas a tener una alucinación y pienses que ves vampiros- Dijo y sonrió, sus dientes estaban muy bien estructurados, pero sobre todo sobresalían sus colmillos muy puntiagudos y afilados.

- Se muy bien distinguir la realidad de la fantasía y toda esta obra es pura fantasía- Dije, un poco asustado.

- ¿De verdad crees que sea fantasía?- Pregunto este intruso

- Que más podría ser, más que eso.

- Cada quien tiene su punto de vista de lo que es real que no

- Entonces estas insinuado que tu crees en vampiros- Dije y se quedo callado, al no recibir respuesta di media vuelta. Y ahí estaba parado enfrente de mí de nuevo, mi corazón empezó acelerarse como pudo cambiar de lugar tan rápido. Trate de correr por un lado, pero el estaba de nuevo allí.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- Dije, este hombre se acerco a mi y se puso enfrente de mi

- Que si quien soy, que quiero. Te quiero a ti- por primera vez vi sus ojos, de un color verde esmeralda, no que fue si el hechizo de sus ojos mezclados con el de la luna, pero algo se apodero de mi cuerpo. Este hombre se acerco a mi, los dos nos empezamos a besar, sus labios tan suaves y un jugueteó de lenguas me hizo desmayarme.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, me sentía presa de un sueño, recuerdos vagos invadían mi mente. Sentí un gran ardor en mi cuello. Agarre un espejo, observe que en mi cuello había dos marcas, como una mordida de una serpiente o de una araña. La verdad no se por que me quede callado. Solo agarre una bufanda y me fui a la escuela. Ya era mi segundo recreo, cuando vi pasar a un grupo de alumnos del último año. Entre ellos distinguí a uno. De estatura alta, unos brazos fuertes, un cuerpo atlético, musculoso sin llegar a excesos, un pelo chino corto, sus grandes colmillos y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Paso a mi lado y pronuncio unas palabras:

- Soy Drácula por cierto…


	2. II

II

II

Solo dos mordidas mas y seria completamente un no muerto, un vampiro, de acuerdo a la obra de Bram Stoker. ¿Cómo había llegado a tal situación?

Ernesto Gerra Meza ese era su supuesto nombre de estudiante, pero que no se suponía que drácula era un hombre de más de 500 años. Recordé en ese momento la petición que le había echo a dios semanas antes a entrar a clases:

"Por favor consígueme un novio"

Que no se suponía que Drácula era un sirvo de Satanás, tal vez era la maldición que dios me mandaba, pero no, el no era así. O tal vez, Satanás estaba oyendo mis plegarias. ¿Estaría mal si mi novio fuera Drácula?

¿De verdad me amaba o solo era un juego para el? A fin de cuentas el ya había vivido medio siglo y de seguro debió de haber mas romances, antes que yo. Ocupaba respuestas. Necesitaba hablar con Drácula rápido. Recogí mis cosas, lo vi a lo lejos, corrí hacia el, supo que lo estaba viendo y volteo, sus ojos me miraron fijamente, me detuve al instante. Me sonrió, su sonrisa tan calida y tierna. Tire mis libros por la distracción, lo perdí de vista, había desaparecido. Me agache a recoger los libros, vi que unas manos me ayudaban a recogerlos levante la vista. Era un muchacho de una piel blanca, un pelo rubio largo, unos ojos azul cielo, era alto.

-Muchas gracias- Dije

-De nada, deberías tener más cuidado- Dijo el muchacho

- Lo se- El muchacho tomo el libro de drácula y se quedo en silencio

- Que hace un alumno de primer grado de preparatoria, con un libro tan sombrío

- Solo para pasar el rato

- Esperemos que esto no se vuelva una obsesión

- Tal vez- Dije irónicamente

En eso de la nada, atrás de mí apareció Drácula. Volteo, estaba fulminando con la mirada a este nuevo conocido.

- ¿Disculpa nos conocemos?- Pregunto el rubio

- Lo dudo mucho- Dijo Drácula

- Bueno toma tu libro- Dijo el rubio- Mi nombre es Van Helsing

- ¿Van Halsing? No me digas tu eres el cazador de vampiros- Dije sarcásticamente

- Se puede decir que si- Dijo Van- Nos veremos pronto- Me dijo

Mi mente estaba confundida, como podían unos personajes de una obra literaria ser reales. ¿Cómo? O ¿estaba alucinando?, pero como explicar las marcas en mi cuello. Vivía mi propia historia surrealista. Van Helsing se perdió de mi vista, voltee hacia drácula, pero el ya tampoco estaba, o eso pensaba.

- Muy pronto va a descubrirme- Dijo la voz de drácula.

- Como cambias de lugar tan rápido. De verdad si era van Helsing

- Si, si era.

-Pero como no te reconoció- Dije, pero la respuesta ya la imaginaba

- Siempre estoy cambiando imagen

- Entonces ¿quien eres en realidad?

- Ni ahora ni nunca tendrás esa respuesta

- Entonces que tendré. Dime ¿que quieres de mí? No entiendo esto, ¿como se que me amas? ¿Cómo asegurar que me amas? ¿Cómo confiar en ti?- Dije, Drácula me tomo de la cintura, me acerco a el, me miraba fijamente. Ante mi sorpresa estábamos en mi cuarto. Me empezó a besar, a cada paso iba perdiendo más el control de la situación. Me quito suavemente mi playera yo hice lo mismo con el. Su abdomen estaba muy bien marcado. Con sus brazos me domino completamente, me estampo contra la pared, sentía como nuestros cuerpos rozaban y un escalofrió me atravesaba la piel. Me volteo hacia el, inmovilizo mis brazos. Me seguía besando. Ya en esta situación sabia que no tenia ningún control sobre el o sobre mi mismo. Quede desnudo ante el, sentía una gran timidez. Caímos despacio en la cama, con las yemas de los dedos toco mis muslos, una parte muy sensible para mí. Era como si supiera mis más íntimos placeres. Un gran dolor atravesó mi cuerpo, que al poco tiempo se transformo en placer, este iba en aumento. Me seguía besando, sentía como éramos uno mismo. Empezó a besar mi cuello y una gran explosión masiva de placer se libero por todo mi cuerpo, grite por una mezcla de placer y dolor. Después de esto sentí sus colmillos mordiendo mi cuello.

Al despertar, estaba desnudo, tapado con unas sabanas y solo, drácula se había ido. El dolor de mi cuello volvió, era la segunda vez que lo hacia, una vez mas y seria completamente como el: Frió y solitario.

¿Pero no era por esa misma razón por la cual me gustaba tanto?

En mi piel se había quedado impregnado su olor al igual que en mis sabanas.


	3. III

**III **

**¿De verdad me esta pasando esto a mi? ¿Realmente estaba cuerdo? ¿Que tal si solo eran alucinaciones mías? Solo sabia una cosa, las cosas se pondrían muy peligrosas con la presencia de van helsing. ****Tengo miedo…**

**Saliendo de la escuela ahí estaba de nuevo, mirando y esperando hablar conmigo, sabia que conocía a drácula, pero que le diría, mentiría o su encanto me seduciría a decir la verdad, sentía una cierta atracción hacia el, pero no podía dejarme llevar por sentimientos confusos, mi cuerpo, mi mente, yo le pertenecía a drácula. **

**- Que bueno que has salido quería hablar contigo- Dijo Van Helsing**

**- A si ¿y de que querías hablar?**

**- Quería comentarte algo, sobre tu amigo de ayer. De ves tener cuidado**

**- ¿y por que debería tener cuidado?**

**- No sabes las cosas que pueden pasar si no me haces caso. **

**- No necesito que me estén diciendo lo que tengo que hacer o no- Dije con un tono de enojo y ofendido, empecé a caminar, pero van me agarra del brazo.**

**- Yo solo quiero protegerte- Dijo y me beso. Estuve un momento impactado no sabia que hacer, no reaccionaba, solo me deje llevar por el momento. Me soltó y no podía hablar, empecé a correr.**

**Cerré**** la puerta con llave, quería alejarme de todo, drácula apareció como siempre, de la nada. Se me quedo viendo me fulmino con la mirada, me dio un golpe y se quedo callado sin decir nada, quería alejarme de el, pero a donde podía ir si el aparecía de nuevo. Me sujeto los dos brazos, su mirada me daba miedo, no sabía que me podría pasar y me puse a llorar, solo llorar, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, me acerco a el y me beso. Al principio trate de alejarme, pero con el esa no era una opción y deje que tomara el control, todo pasaba muy rápido, me quito la ropa y yo a el, todo pasaba mas rápido que la primera vez, ese mismo dolor de la primera vez atravesó todo mi cuerpo, pero esta vez paso mas rápido. El estaba detrás de mí, iba más rápido que la primera vez, como si quisiera olvidarse de todo con la velocidad, y yo tampoco quería recordar la realidad, callo encima de mi ya agotado. Esta vez no me mordió. Solo me abrazo, sentía su cuerpo todavía húmedo y caliente. Lo abrasé más fuerte, lo cual lo sorprendió. El silencio estaba presente, pero no incomodaba, solo era otro efecto de la relación…**

**Los dos sabíamos muy bien lo que teníamos que hacer**

**- Pues creo que este es el final- Dije**

**- eso parece, si me quedo mas tiempo van me va a descubrir y no quiero que te lastime- Dijo Drácula**

**- llévame contigo, muérdeme una ultima vez y seré vampiro, así podré acompañarte.**

**- No, tienes que quedarte aquí**

**- ¿volverás?**

**- Lo dudo mucho- Empecé a llorar, sabia que no lo volvería a ver **

**Sabia que no me quería heredar esa maldición que el por miles de años llevaba, ¿Por qué no lo hacia? Tal vez ¿porque no era lo suficiente digno de llevar con esa carga? o ¿Por qué de verdad me amaba? Aunque quisiera quedarme a su lado, el tenia que irse, aunque su corazón me perteneciera, su naturaleza le marcaba que la noche era su madre, su cuidadora y con quien siempre debía estar, solo entre las sombras y el silencio. Así era el. **

**Pero que pasaría conmigo, sufriría la agonía de la soledad, pero a fin de cuentas era lo mejor. Medio un ultimo beso y desapareció entre la oscuridad.**


	4. IV

**IV**

**Pasaron 7 semanas sin noticias de el, ya me había resignado a la idea de no volver a verlo. Hasta que alguien toco a mi puerta, no era el, era Van Helsing.**

**- Vaya que sorpresa, tan inesperada- Dije**

**- lo se, creo que he tardado mucho. Pero ya el problema que tenia ya no esta mas y ahora si podré invitarte a cenar.**

**Lo primero que paso por mi mente con su comentario, es que había matado a drácula, tenía que averiguarlo.**

**- ¿y a donde me piensas llevar?- pregunte**

**- mañana a las 8 paso por ti, ya veras.**

**- Esta bien**

**Mi desesperación iba en aumento, que le habrá pasado a drácula. De verdad lo pudieron haber matado. No, eso no podía pasar. Solo me quedaba esperar, ver pasar el tiempo, que para mi agonía pasaba más lento. Llegada las ocho tocaron a mi puerta, eran van helsing, me subí a su auto y nos fuimos a un restaurante muy conocido.**

**Nos sentamos, tenia que abordar el tema de drácula muy sutilmente.**

**- ¿Y dime que problema te retraso tanto?**

**- Es un secreto**

**- Y no me tienes confianza**

**- Si te tengo confianza, pero eso es muy oscuro y te puedes asustar**

**- No lo creo**

**- Pues no quiero hacer la prueba.**

**Aunque van helsing era guapo, yo no podría ser feliz a su lado, me sentía como si solo me usara para presumirme, sentía que solo seria una pertenencia mas de el, si podría tener todo con el, un futuro ya asegurado, pero mi felicidad donde quedaba, esa estaba con drácula. La platica de van helsing giraba en torno a el y sus logros, era muy egocéntrico. En un momento mi mente se desvió y a lo lejos pude ver a drácula, me sorprendí. **

**- Disculpa, voy al baño- Dije**

**- No te preocupes aquí espero**

**Me levante y fui a buscarlo, pero lo había perdido de vista, entre al baño, me mire al espejo, seria este mi futuro, estar con van helsing. Me lave la cara, mire de nuevo al espejo y ahí estaba. Con sus ojos verdes profundos, se acerco lentamente, me abraza, no podía creer que me estaba tocando.**

**- ¿De verdad eres tu?- pregunte**

**- Tanto tiempo sin verte**

**- gracias a dios- Dije y lo bese. Mi corazón estaba latiendo, el hombre que tanto amaba había vuelto.- Pensé que van…- Me quede mudo, drácula besaba mi cuello, solamente lo besaba**

**- No hables tanto.**

**- Pero alguien puede venir, van te puede ver.**

**- Eso no importa **

**Drácula le puso llave a la puerta**

**Me subió al lavamanos, me seguía besando, tanto tiempo sin verlo, al fin lo tenia de nuevo conmigo, para mi y yo para el. Le quite la camisa, toque su cuerpo lentamente, me daba pequeñas mordidas, sin atravesarme la piel. El riesgo era gran, pero no habría nada que me separa de el en ese momento. Y de nuevo estaba adentro de mí, ya no sentía ningún dolor, me alborotaba el pelo y yo le mordía la oreja. No sabia si mis gemidos se oían afuera, pero no me importaba. Y de nuevo sentía sus colmillos en mi cuello, mi vista se nublo y sentí un gran dolor, mi corazón se paraba, dejaba de latir. Y murió, pero yo seguía vivo. Me había vuelto un vampiro por completo. **


	5. V

**V**

**Nos veríamos esta noche, huiríamos juntos. Después me explicaría todo, tenia que alejarme de van antes de que se diera cuenta de que era un vampiro. Me senté de nuevo en la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado. Trate de hacer la cena lo más rápido posible. De regreso a mi casa. Van trato de besarme, pero su simple presencia me incomodaba, sentía como si en la última mordida algo hubiera cambiado. Podía sentir el peligro que tenia con van. Me baje del carro y subí a mi habitación. **

**Estaba a listando unas ultimas cosas y apareció el de nuevo.**

**- Lo que tienes que entender es que estarás desapareciendo para todos- Me dijo con su voz fría. - Poco a poco todos se olvidaran de ti.**

**- entiendo eso, pero quiero estar contigo, aparte me volviste un vampiro ya, que otra opción me queda.**

**- pero ahora que estamos solos, podemos hacer otras cosas**

**- Oye tu no tienes limite verdad, nunca te llenas**

**- Creo que no**

**Empezó a besarme, era raro, pero la conexión era más fuerte. Sentía como algo cambiaba en mi, algo se liberaba, una nueva versión de mismo mas rebelde y sexy. Le arranque la camisa, mi fuerza se había incrementado lo podía sentir. Y dejo al descubierto su cuerpo marcado. Lo toque ligeramente y ese nuevo instinto se apodero de mi y le rasgué su piel, se notaba como la sangre se deslizaba por su cuerpo, sus heridas sanaron a una gran velocidad. Me abrazo por la cintura y me quitaba la ropa con desespero, me daba mordidas que entraban en mi piel, me rasgaba la espalda, pero también se curaban rápido. Me mordía la oreja, era una nueva clase de placer. Me subí arriba de el, de nuevo estaba el adentro de mi. Yo le rasgaba el pecho, por el placer que me estaba dando. Ahora todo era más fuerte y rápido, los dos estábamos perdidos del deseo. Los dos temblamos por el máximo placer y caí en su pecho cansado y exhausto. **

**- vaya si has cambiado- Me dijo riéndose. **

**- ya lo creo- dije riéndome también- oye y es cierto que tengo que beber sangre de humanos- Pregunte y drácula soltó una carcajada.**

**- claro que no, es solo un mito**

**- Que bueno, por que no quiero jajaja **

**- De la única sangre que beberás será de la mía.**

**- me insitas**

**Y los dos desaparecimos sin dejar rastro atrás. **


	6. VI

**Capitulo VI**

**Desperté estábamos en el exilio total, en transilvania, en su castillo, a cuantos hombres y mujeres habrá llevado a el. Las dudas a un estaban en mi corazón, muerto, pero aun estaban ahí. Por que tardo tanto en volver por mi, ¿Qué paso realmente? ¿Por qué me transformo en un vampiro? ¿Por qué todavía sentía un calor humano dentro de mí? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros dos? **

**En el pueblo todos sabían que drácula era un vampiro, pero no le tenían miedo, era todo lo contrario era casi como si lo quisieran y respetaran. La gente me agarro cariño muy rápido.**

**- Debes ser muy importante para el, para que te allá traído aquí- me dijo un señor ya de edad, no supe como responder y solo reí. De verdad era importante para el o en un cuarto en el sótano hallaría a una docena de novias de drácula. Me estoy cansando de tantas dudas. **

**El sol estaba por el salir, abrí las cortinas, la luz le daba, se veía tan tranquilo. Volví a la cama con el y lo abrase, despertó y me abrazo. Sentía una gran calma entre sus brazos, lo bese. Por una inexplicable razón empecé a llorar, sentía una gran confusión. Mis lágrimas caían en su pecho, me levanto la mirada.**

**- ¿Por qué lloras?- Me pregunto preocupado**

**- ¿soy especial para ti? ¿Por qué me transformaste en vampiro? ¿Por qué me dicen que soy especial? No entiendo nada- Pregunte con mas lagrimas y la voz rota.**

**- yo te amo, por eso te convertí en vampiro, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida eterna contigo y eres especial por que eres al primero que traigo aquí- me abrazo mas fuerte, mis lagrimas todavía resbalaban por mis mejillas, pero ahora eran de felicidad. Empezó e besar mi cuello, deslizaba su lengua lentamente a mi oreja y la besaba, mi cuerpo se estremecía, me sonrojaba, yo agitaba su pelo. Me hablaba al oído y me decía que me amaba. La luz pasaba por las ventanas, se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. Era el único que existía en ese momento. Levanto mis piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros. Se veía como empezaba a sudar y yo también. El dolor que siempre sentía esta vez nunca se sintió, desde un inicio fue un gran placer, el amor que sentía por el no tenia palabras, dentro de miles de años y años el me había escogido a mi, para ser su pareja. El calor humano volvió a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sentía como algo en mi cuerpo tenia vida, pero duro poco ese momento una gran descarga de placer nos envolvió a los dos y callo en mis brazos yo lo abrase y se volvió a dormir. **

**Los días en el castillo con drácula, fueron los más felices de mi nueva vida. Era vago el recuerdo de van helsing, ahí en Transilvania me sentía seguro y querido no solo por drácula si no por la gente. Pensé que eso nunca acabaría, hasta que en una tarde, entro drácula muy apurado al castillo. **

**- Drácula, ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunte**

**- no tenemos que ir **

**- ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir?- Pregunte preocupado- Si aquí estamos los dos felices, sanos, fuera de peligro. **

**- Van helsing viene para acá**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Te ha visto? **

**- varios del pueblo lo han visto**

**- tenemos que irnos, antes de que venga por nosotros**

**- pero por que huimos, drácula aquí esta tu gente, aquí eres fuerte, es un simple humano**

**- es que no lo entiendes, aquí y en donde sea seré débil ante el**

**- pero por que no lo entiendo.**

**- por que yo te amo y el lo sabe, ira detrás de ti, por eso soy débil. No te puedo dejar solo. Eres demasiado importante para mí, como para perderte.**

**- Nunca me perderás tu y yo podemos contra el. Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez. No quiero huir más. **

**- pero oigo los pasos- empezó a llorar, se notaba desesperado**

**- óyeme- agarra su cara con mis manos- siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase, yo te amo- y lo abrasé, el calor humano que estaba en mi cuerpo se sintió mas fuerte, algo dentro de mi estaba vivo. Casi me desmayo, pero drácula me agarro justo a tiempo. Los dos estábamos tirados en el suelo.**

**- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto**

**- Creo que tengo… vida dentro de mí- dije**

**- ¿De que hablas?- Agarre su mano y la puse sobre mi vientre.**

**- Lo sientes drácula, el calor, es vida, ¿lo sientes?- Drácula tenia una cara de asombro. - Drácula vas a ser padre**

**En ese mismo momento se oía como la puerta se abría bruscamente.**

**- Con que aquí habían estado ustedes dos todo este tiempo- Dijo van helsing, su cara era irreconocible, era como si hubiera pasado días sin dormir o comer. Su mirada infligía miedo, rabia. Quería matarnos.**

**- No te le vas acercar ni un centímetro a mi familia- Dijo drácula **

**- Llamaste familia a este golfo- Dijo van helsing- déjame pensar esta embarazado, un maldito engendro resultado de un vampiro que asco me da. Pero yo mismo me encargare de que nunca vea la luz. Pobrecito de ti- y me miro- pudiste haber tenido un hijo mió y no un trágico destino como este que te espera. **

**- Quien quisiera a alguien como tu- Dije- un hijo tuyo seria una blasfemia, me da asco solo pensar en eso.**

**- Pagaras caro tus palabras- Dijo van- Atrápenlos.**

**Una multitud de esclavos de van helsing entraron a la habitación, drácula trataba de matarlos, pero eran demasiados. Uno logro capturarlo y después a mi. Nos llevaron al barranco del castillo, Drácula estaba todo golpeado, tirado ya en el suelo, uno empezó a clavarle una estaca en el corazón. Su dolor era muy fuerte, mis lagrimas eran de puro dolor, el amor de mi vida estaba tirado en el suelo muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada dos hombres me tenían atado. Van helsing agarro del cabello a drácula **

**- Antes de que mueras, primero veras como muere tu familia- Dijo van y se acerco a mi- Vaya si eras lindo, pero tu viste que mezclarte con este tipo de gente. Pero antes de que mueras te daré un último beso.- y se acerco a besarme, le escupí, se alejo rápidamente.**

**- Solo recuérdame sonriendo, como a ti te gusta- le dije a drácula, me sonrojo y sonreí, mirando como se metía el sol, recordé cuando lo conocí su**

**acoso, sus besos, su aliento, todo, y lo ultimo que vi fue el ocaso**

**Un gótico ocaso… **


End file.
